Drabbles de SweetTale4u
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction des drabbles de SweetTale4u, tout simplement


Drabbles de SweetTale4u (coupine du groupe facebook anglophone de Ms-Figg :D)

.

.

Sleeping beauty/Belle au bois dormant

.

Douces et tranquilles, les ténèbres de la nuit enveloppaient délicatement la forme endormie, telle une couverture tendrement arrangée par une mère. Il n'y eut nulle douleur lorsqu'elles refluèrent enfin de la silhouette assoupie, plus de hantise ou même de tourment ses restes tourbillonnèrent vers la vacuité d'un flacon tendu. Le répit durerait plus qu'à l'habituelle. Ses yeux n'auraient plus à veiller sur tout. Ils n'auraient plus besoin de récompenser les fantômes d'antan en les laissant se refléter dans la chaleur diffusée par les deux orbes de son regard de chocolat. Ses yeux étaient réellement remarquables. Ils pouvaient enfin dormir.

.

(bêtaisée par Cocochon)

.

.

Page 394

.

Hermione tentait vainement de le lui faire dire à nouveau. L'explosion de chaleur que cette simple phrase symbolisait pour sa jeune sexualité bourgeonnante était indescriptible.

Tout au fond du petit creux qu'il avait involontairement ouvert, ses désirs les plus sauvages s'épanouissaient, tout comme sa beauté et son courage.

Maintenant, en tant que collègues, elle était allongée dans sa chambre sombre, ses doigts jouaient la mélodie que son corps connaissait intimement pour chasser cette chaleur, cette passion, elle priait d'être soulagée. Snape, passant devant, robes tourbillonnantes, rejoignant ses propres appartements, entendit son cri d'orgasme.

« Oui, oui, Professeur… Page 394. »

.

(bêtaisé par Océe Snape)

.

.

Apprendre quelque chose de nouveau

.

Les yeux fixaient sa bouche, sa technique experte, son explication… Tentante.

« Severus, tout est dans le mouvement de poignet, la caresse de la langue, comment ma bouche s'ouvre pour la capturer, pendant que ma main l'amène elle.

-J-Je vois ça. Tes explications et démonstrations sont certainement les plus à même de parvenir à la conclusion désirée. »

En écartant sa bouche, elle sourit largement, puis demanda « Qui était?

-Je peux avec honnêteté déclarer ne m'être jamais senti intéressé par la question auparavant. Je pensais _réellement_ que tout le monde mangeait de la glace de la même manière. »

.

(bêtaisé par Océe Snape)

.

.

Rendez-vous professionnel

.

Il n'y en avait pas pour un employé du Ministère, mais ses années d'espionnage rendaient Snape avide de danger. Hermione rougit, admettant qu'elle aimait ça. Non, elle en était avide.

Pressée contre l'alcôve d'un couloir, le remue-ménage du travail résonnait à ses oreilles tandis que ses bouche et main arrachaient de purs sons de plaisir qui menaçaient de les révéler au monde. Elle sentit sa tension, le sentit gronder, voulant plus.

Les voix de ses amis la recherchant brisa son mouvement à l'instant où la main de Snape tirait doucement dans ses boucles, avant qu'il ne parle. « … Restez calme, et continuez, Miss Granger. »

.

(bêtaisée par Cocochon)

.

.

Danseur privé

.

La musique était parfaite.

Elle avait chaud, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. Ses mouvements ondulaient, sa sensualité était incendiaire. A chaque battement arrivait une nouvelle sensation, un sentiment plus profond. La luxure, le désir, le besoin, elle n'avait jamais tant désiré une chose qu'à cet instant.

Cela avait été un cadeau pour elle, une récompense pour son rude travail.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il suivrait sa requête. Tandis qu'il se déplaçait autour de l'estrade, le boa de plumes oranges s'enroula de lui-même autour de son membre. Elle était perdue.

« Venez, Granger… »

.

(bêtaisé par Océe Snape)

.

.

Ne restez pas si près de moi

.

Il ne pouvait respirer.

Sa cravate sembla se resserrer. Sa senteur alourdissait l'air. Il l'observa d'un intérêt prégnant mélanger sa potion. Sa main était serrée sur le mélangeur, d'un talent insoupçonné. Il observa les gouttes de sueur étincelantes cascader dans sa chemise entrouverte. Ceux travaillant autour d'elle ne remarquèrent rien. Lui, si. Miss Granger était trop proche pour qu'il soit à l'aise, mais pas assez pour ses envies.

« Professeur… » Sa voix rauque était pleine de désir, en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il espérait, examinant son visage. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser sa douce langue rosée apparaître, une invitation.

.

(bêtaisé par Océe Snape)

.

.

Elle vient à moi de nuit (petit OS/long drabble -200 mots)

.

Elle vient à moi de nuit.

La nuit, mon oreiller retient ses larmes.

Les rêves qu'elle souhaite vivre éludent son cœur, son âme.

La nuit, je suis héros, je combats les dragons, ma lame est parée.

La nuit, je suis ourson adoré, uniquement là pour qu'elle me tienne.

La nuit, je peux être fort, et chasser ses démons au loin.

La nuit, elle pleure tant, car ses cauchemars envahissent son esprit, ses visions du passé, ses peurs pour le futur.

La nuit, je la serre, et j'éloigne les démons qui menacent de me l'arracher, la nuit, je suis fort.

Elle sourit derrière son malheur ce sourire qu'elle ne réserve qu'à moi.

Alors qu'il dort dans l'autre chambre, ma force est ce qu'elle recherche mon corps est son port dans la tempête.

Au matin, ce sera différent.

Au matin, elle sera partie, retournée à sa vie parfaite.

Des rires feints et un masque de joie pour tous.

Mais la nuit, son cœur s'ouvre, et ce n'est que pour moi.

La nuit, je suis son sauveur, son chevalier enveloppé de noires ténèbres.

La nuit, elle est toute à moi.

Au matin, ce sera différent.

Mais la nuit, je suis sien.

.

(bêtaisé par Océe Snape)


End file.
